


雙面

by always_maybe



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_maybe/pseuds/always_maybe
Summary: 人們都深懂岩本照的反差，戲稱照哥一秒變照妹。深澤辰哉只想說：你們不懂。你們真的不懂。深澤辰哉清楚一個連岩本照本人也不知道的秘密。＊雙重人格iw＊有bug請輕拍＊iwfk 1v1 (如果你要把iw另一個人格分別來看的話 不算是＊垃圾文筆＊燒腦＊OOC＊非常OOC＊重度OOC太重要了，所以要說三次
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya, Watanabe Shouta/Miyadate Ryota, iw/fk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 誤會是推進愛情功不可沒的催化劑。

長長的睫毛動了動，被從窗簾隱約穿過來的亮光照得床上的人眉頭皺起來，深澤睜開了眼。又想再度回到夢鄉來逃避更為荒謬的現實，身側溫熱的軀體，其充滿佔有慾的睡姿，自己痠軟的腰臀，沙啞無力的嗓子揭示了昨晚的糊塗事。

『再用大家喝醉了酒後亂性的借口來解釋，ひかる再傻也不會信吧。』更何況這已經是這個月第三次發生，而這個月也只過了兩星期。尤其明明深澤自己更容易醉，喝到不省人事的該是他。

深澤坐了起來，閉起了眼，雙手掩著臉，頹然的嘆了口氣。或許是動作太大，也或許是人不同了，那個睡著就叫不動的人竟然醒了，環著深澤細腰的手圈得更緊，頭靠在了深澤的左邊肩膊。明明都是用一樣的沐浴乳跟洗髮精，對方卻有一種同調但不同的氣息從垂下的瀏海傳來，搔癢著深澤敏感的耳朵，鼻息間染上了獨屬於他的氣味。

感覺到對方深深地埋在自己的後頸吸了一口氣，羞恥得頸部延伸下至腰椎都酥麻了，整個人繃緊得一動也不動。「吶，ふっか，還要再來一回嗎？」剛睡醒而較平常低沉的聲線在耳邊回響，被氣音顫動的空氣刺激得深澤用手掩著了耳朵，也掩蓋不住由耳廓蔓延至頸項上的紅潮。拉著深澤的手把人壓倒在身下。用手指草草的掏弄了兩下，昨晚被操得紅腫不堪的後穴只能緩緩的留著那兩根手指，帶出了幾小時還未乾透的潤滑劑。

「嗯，才......不，要！快......快點、放......開。」

「慢了。」沒有理會深澤的拒絕，岩本開始頂弄操幹，握著腰的手用力得在白晢的肌膚留下指痕，痛得深澤流下淚，被下身帶來的極致快感分散了注意力。一直被岩本堵著的下身，到了岩本要射的時候，才放開了手讓兩人一起高潮，岩本在頸側留下了快見血的牙印。

「好痛！」

岩本就只親親深澤的額頭說：「不在ふっか身上打下印記的話，會被別人搶走。」就倒頭睡過去了，仿佛剛才那個精神抖擻，在床上狠狠折磨了深澤一番的不是他一樣。

深澤盯著那個睡顏好一會兒，想要用力捏岩本的臉，又怕把他弄醒，只好嘆了一口氣，拖著疲累的身軀先到浴室整理好自己。

「嘶—」被熱水沖拂的傷口痛得深澤齜牙咧嘴，照照那正對著淋浴間的鏡子，除了頸側的傷口，腰間的指痕還未消退。把後穴的精液弄出來，再沖洗身體已經使深澤想要回家倒頭大睡。想著還要把岩本的家還原，消滅所有痕跡就感覺心很累。

關了花灑，走出淋浴間，朦朧的蒸氣使一切仿佛是幻象，走近了鏡子「岩本照，你到底知不知道留下痕跡有多麻煩。」。深澤撇了撇嘴，口裡雖然抱怨著，但有留下痕跡也比甚麼都沒有來得好。

深澤拿著昨晚便利店買酒的塑料袋收拾著昨晚的一遍狼籍，確認了沒什麼不尋常的變動，看著床上仿然沒察覺甚麼而安心睡著的人，『岩本照，喜歡你的我也是病了。』慶幸是今日是假期而有多半天在家好好休息的深澤，踏步於清晨的行人路，凜冽的空氣使他不禁把臉埋進圍巾，揚手截停計程車，報上地址便不可控的閉上眼睡過去。

-

岩本照醒來的時候已經日上三竿，沒想到自己起不了床已經嚴重到連鬧鐘也聽不見。『昨晚？我昨晚做了些甚麼。』啊—想了起來，昨晚練習完了拉著ふっか一起喝酒，那家伙是有約了嗎？

岩本起了床，抓了抓頭髮，又抓了抓胸口，才意識到自己並沒有穿任何衣服。『又做了嗎？』最後的印象只停留在兩人坐在沙發，看錄播的團番。

想起上次那個人在床上染上情慾的眉眼，因為羞恥而穩忍著用手臂遮住臉，卻淚眼汪汪的直勾勾盯著他，岩本下身硬得發疼。

走進浴室的水汽還沒散退，『ふっか那家伙大冷天還洗早後出門，可別要冷病。』仍能洗澡出門，看來昨晚甚麼都沒做啊，他是約了那個人吧。

岩本照覺得沒能向深澤表白的自己非常窩囊，上幾次一起喝酒到上頭了，兩人半推半就的上床了，岩本不時有總佔了深澤便宜的錯覺，但到上一兩週發現那家伙或許不只跟他一個上床。花灑的水流打濕了岩本的頭髮，仰著頭掩著眼，我倆現在的關係就是世間人所稱的炮友了吧。

有時，岩本不禁懷疑那個在床上動不動就害羞了的深澤其實是在演戲又或者是另一個人格，不然完全搞不懂深澤到底是什麼回事。明明不像會同時有兩個或以上的伴侶的人，卻經常帶著別人留下的吻痕，更過份的是不許岩本也留下些什麼，寧願為了補償而做些自己覺得更羞恥的事。做愛的時候，看著深澤眷戀的眼神，總讓岩本有深澤也喜歡著他的感覺。

「搞甚麼啊，那家伙。真的，完全搞不懂。」十多年的默契卻讀不懂現在深澤想甚麼，使岩本煩躁得決定不管了，先完成每日的健身目標。

-

「ふっかさん，早上好。」少年人未因早起並上了半天的課堂而露出疲憊，仍神彩奕奕的向深澤打招呼。

「ラウ，早。」進入室內而把圍巾跟帽子脫去，深澤把大衣掛在牆上勾著的衣架。

「今天的ふっかさん更像大叔了。」ラウール從後抱著深澤，

「是這樣嗎？」

ラウール沒想到深澤累得不像平日般滿滿朝氣的反駁。貓背使高個子的人整個掛在了深澤身上，頭的重量都放在了深澤的肩膀。

「啊—！」還沒從深澤的痛呼反應過來的ラウール被甩開了，看著少年驚愕的眼神，深澤扶著額想：『搞砸了。』

撐起了微笑「對不起呢，昨天玩了整日遊戲，不小心在沙發上睡著了，早上發現落枕了。」說著一邊按摩著自己的頸側。

ラウール孤疑的和深澤對視了一會，直至剛好樂屋的門被打開，笑意盈盈的阿部和佐久間有說有笑的走了進來。「—吶吶，阿部ちゃん，最近我了一套超有趣的漫畫！主人公是個有雙重——，發生了甚麼事嗎？」佐久間意識到樂屋的氣氛有點凝重，看到深澤跟ラウール兩個滿臉尷尬的站在牆邊。

「甚麼都沒有哦，佐久間くん沒有發現今天的ふっかさん特別像妖怪嗎？」ラウール把深澤推向佐久間臉前。

「嘩！妖怪整晚沒睡嗎？眼袋好重，臉還要比平時更大了。」佐久間被嚇得抱住了阿部，整個人都掛在他身上。被抱得動不了的阿部保持著溫婉的笑容看著這場鬧劇。

「早上好。」

看著岩本照推門而進，而整個人變得僵直的深澤，ラウール向深澤打了個眼色「原來如此。」彷彿已洞悉了一切。

『不，你真的不懂。』


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 已知，岩本有雙重人格；深澤不能向岩本透露；ラウール感覺到iwfk間的暗湧；和渡辺......。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 得不到的愛讓人變得卑微。

喜歡的人與你心意相通，是不是世界上最幸福的事？

這幾個月來，岩本彷佛有意無意的暗示跟身體接觸讓深澤不自覺的竊喜，沉醉於多年的暗戀能開花結果的好心情使他沒察覺有甚麼問題。

然而，那天在岩本家兩人酒醉後赤身裸體的醒來，岩本一臉懊悔向深澤道歉，他滿腦疑問但拉不下臉的裝作沒關係，然後兩人就泥中深陷於炮友這種難以挽回的局面。想要拒絕這種病態的依戀，但屬於所愛的人的溫度如此吸引。當深澤意識到岩本的不對勁想要跟他坦白，卻發現事情已經一發不可收拾。

「你知道後果的，要是讓他知道的話，會發生什麼事。」

岩本站在深澤身後，環抱著他契合得深澤就該屬於他的懷裡。舔弄敏感的耳廓，明明像是情人間的嘶磨，實際是一場威逼利誘。被刺激得腰下一軟的深澤，只能兩手撐著舞蹈室的鏡面，懷抱濃罩著一同挑選的香水，看著身後那張熟悉的臉龐，但從未看過而陌生的神情，使深澤不禁出神想到：

『是不是你對喜歡的人就是這種模樣，被這個你喜歡，我們算不算作相愛。』

「ふっか還能走神想其他事，我是不是該努力一點？」  
指骨分明的大手從底部探進了寛鬆的衛衣內，冰冷而帶著厚繭的手撫摸著深澤的身軀，從腰肢往上掃，逗弄被開發得愈來愈敏感的乳頭。

怕被別人聽到呻吟聲的深澤用力的咬著自己的下唇，本就偏紅的唇色更為鮮豔。身後人的膝蓋也沒閒著的不斷頂弄磨蹭深澤的性器。

像心疼深澤快要咬破的唇瓣，岩本的手指強硬的撬開了深澤的嘴，不想在岩本的手留下齒痕的深澤只好順從的接受，手指模仿著性交般的抽插，挑弄著上顎，沒能吞咽的口水沿著深澤唇角溢出。 「身上沒有保險套，就這樣進來，可以嗎？」吸啜著深澤後頸嫩白的肌膚，印下一顆顆胭紅的記號，口說著詢問話語，卻把手指撩弄了幾下深澤的上腭，讓他哼了幾聲呻吟，抽起手指帶出淫穢的銀絲。沒任何預警就拉下了深澤的長褲，揉了揉被貼身的內褲包裹得更為挺翹的皮股。岩本沒拉下內褲，而是用手指從旁探進去深澤的後穴。即使有彈性的內褲也被這樣的動作拉扯帶動刺激深澤的陰莖跟會陰。 「明明沒做甚麼，你兒子卻翹得高高哦～ふっか。」岩本親親深澤的耳廓，舔著打濕了鬢角的汗水。「身體愈發淫蕩呢，腰都跟著晃動，你想被岩本操多久了？」專注著擴張而不忘說著騷話的岩本，說破了深澤自以爲藏得很好的小心思。

「那不關你事。」深澤變得面無表情，但身體因爲和個敏感點都被岩本好好照顧到而禁不住顫抖，他想要哭，卻叫自己要忍著，想要用手掩起臉來遮掩著脆弱的自己，和最愛的人有了身體上最親密的接觸，兩人的距離卻愈來愈遠，悔恨於想要回到這一切從未發生，又留戀於倆人就像一對愛侶的假象。

「是嗎？看好了，深澤辰哉。在鏡子前好好看那個輕易就被男人操射的你，那家伙喜歡的人才不會是個婊子，你只是塊沒有人要的骯髒破布。」岩本拉開了深澤的手，重新從後一手抱著深澤，用身體鎖著深澤兩隻手在背後，另一手扯著他的頭髮讓深澤直視著鏡子裡的自己。濕透的瀏海貼服著前額，整個人衣衫不整，裸露的白晢肌膚透出了紅暈，脫到一半的褲子和被內褲勾勒出的勃起。

「你應該清楚，他和你在一起，上床做愛只不過是為了發洩性慾。我喜歡你，不是比他更好嗎？有跟他一樣的外表，你不心動嗎？我愛你，我愛你勝過一切。」煽風點火著的岩本，親吻著深澤的下唇，伸出舌頭撬起了深澤的貝齒。他沒有抗拒來自岩本的深吻，因為他清楚，岩本說得沒錯，或許這才是個好選擇。深澤回吻了岩本，岩本撫著他的臉拭去那顆淚珠。

練舞室回蕩的淫聲浪語，深澤仍被剛剛的乾性高潮而恍神，腰腿都軟得整個人靠在扶手，臉貼著冰冷的鏡子也沒使他回神。岩本一邊抽插，一邊兩手托著並四處點火。不時搓揉深澤的胸玩玩那兩顆紅腫而變得深紅的乳頭，不時又掃弄按壓他的小腹，弄得深澤溫熱緊緻的小穴收縮不斷，吸得岩本也繳械了。

「你！」深澤沒想到岩本竟然內射了，想要抱怨清理有多煩的時候，被手機的震動打斷了。顫動的聲音使岩本挑一挑眉問：「不接嗎？」

深澤按了按通話鍵傳來渡辺的聲音：「ふっか，你跟ひかる去哪浪了？忘了開會是甚麼時間嗎？」

「咳、咳。やばい。完全忘了這回事，我現在跟ひかる趕過來。」

「快點！」渡辺就這樣掛了電話。

深澤轉頭看著鏡子，想著也不過是恆常會議，大體說說下周的行程跟注意事項，再長也不過是二十分鐘多。無謂耽誤別人的時間，還是趕緊收拾一下自己，先參與會議待結束後再慢慢到淋浴間處理麻煩。 穿好褲子跟整理好上身的衣物，看看鏡子中打濕碎髮，紅紅的眼睛跟有點腫的嘴唇，帶點眼色的成年人都看得出是被蹂躪了一番的模樣，深澤想要怪責那位罪魁禍首，回頭看著岩本早就不在本來的位置上。

-

再一次審視鏡中的自己，俐落的風衣拉好拉鏈到頸領，深色的長褲即是濕了也不會太顯眼。帽舌帽子遮蓋著濕透的頭髮跟微紅的眼角。

正想開門到樂屋的深澤，跟推門進來的岩本對目而視，「ひかる，你知不知—」想跟他說到樂屋集合的話被緊隨岩本身後的member打斷了。

「欸，ふっかさん來得那麼快？剛剛照に才說到舞蹈室練練新編好的舞，你一早知道嗎？」從岩本背後鑽出來的向井訝異的看著深澤。

「あぁ，原來如此，我只是早上想要練習一下，剛好在這裡而已。」不擅長撒謊的深澤用了個充滿疑點的借口，換來岩本一個疑惑的眼神。向井沒多問甚麼，就被抱成一團的目黒跟ラウール轉移了注意力。

『那家伙到底在這裡做了些什麼。』岩本冷眼的看著深澤和平常一樣的划水舞姿，並指正了向井的錯拍。想起今早一踏進樂屋就被渡辺問道：「ふっか呢？」

「ふっか？他怎麼了？」渡辺盯著看岩本數秒，彷若他的答案不如渡辺心裡所想的。

「沒什麼，就以為你們早上在一起。」

「才沒有，我早上都在健身，那家伙才不會早起跟著我做運動。」岩本挑起了眉，看著渡辺帶點認真的神情，而非在閒話家常。

「是嗎？那真難說呢。」渡辺扯扯嘴角說完這句帶點無奈，又回去了繼續他的美容程序。

渡辺不是個會多管閒事的人，但岩本完全想不到渡辺的話是什麼意思。他也奇怪深澤為甚麼遲遲都不出現在樂屋，想著今天開始教新的舞步，讓其他人跟他到舞蹈室，傳了個訊息給深澤說在那裡等，卻沒想到那個人竟然說自己一大早在舞蹈室練習而忘了時間，天該下紅雨了。

『那家伙有東西在隱瞞。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 渡辺:パニパニ


	3. 孤雛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他以為他不喜歡他，他以為他喜歡他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //無情人做對孤雛 暫時度過坎坷//  
> //這分鐘仿似伴侶至少並非孤獨過//  
> //難停留在你心窩 做回路過孤雛  
> 雖知這一世令你幸福或者不是我  
> 自言自語都可 自憐自愛都可  
> 你笑了不需要我//
> 
> 這章叫孤雛。

那份愛太過沉重，求而不得的愛使人絕望，想要放棄但你的名字早已刻印在我的靈魂上，放棄你是不是該先捨棄我自己。

-  
『到底何時先會結束？』看著仍在一旁練習的阿部、目黒跟向井，深澤辰哉正在想如何不動聲色地悄悄溜出舞蹈室一段時間。抽煙？或許是個好藉口，但一旦直說了不排除有跟著來的隊友，尤其是最不想一起獨處的那個人。

臀部那裡黏糊糊的質感，跟涼透了黏貼在皮膚的內褲布料讓深澤覺得再拖下去只會發生更糟的事態。就先同在旁努力肝遊戲的佐久間說一聲：「我去一下洗手間。」沒想到那個沉醉於遊戲的人自然地用極為穿透的大嗓門：「了解。」深澤瞪著佐久間，但那家伙完全沒自覺繼續為嫁們奮鬥。他只好維持平常的步伐跟不太突兀的步姿走出了門。

「ふっか現在可以一個人去洗手間呢，真的長大了。」作為同期的阿部感嘆當初那個最像小孩般的最年長，也成為成熟的大人了。

「ふっかさん，以前不敢自己一個人去廁所？真可愛啊！」

「ふっかさん就是個很怕寂寞的人！所以才整天拉著我去吃晚飯。」

「明明怕寂寞的是康二，就別拉ふっかさん下水了。」

「嘖。」小聲的咂舌並沒有傳入正在練習的三人組耳裡，只有隱約察覺那兩個人之間不對勁的ラウール和渡辺留意到。

『今天的岩本くん還是同樣易妒啊，パパママ兩人還是熱戀期小情侶，真好。』然而，年少的敏銳在錯誤的方向愈走愈遠。

『真是的，那兩個人能不能快點定下關係，別在這裡胡亂吃飛醋，我再不想撞破那些不堪畫面。』單手拿著滾輪按摩著臉部的渡辺沒說甚麼，把手握緊了旁邊宮舘的手，對方很自然的回握了。

渡辺不意外的看著岩本按捺不住的站去來說自己去買東西的出了門，只不過是深澤消失了十分鐘多，感嘆還是我家貴族好，靠上了宮舘的膊頭玩手機。

-  
「ふっか，你在裡面嗎？」

這層最近的洗手間的廁格並沒有人，但有人在使用淋浴間，岩本敲了敲門問。

或許是水聲太大，裡面的人沒聽到岩本的詢問，並沒有任何回應。岩本打了深澤的電話，沒有人接通。靜音模式的電話在衣物堆裡孤零零的震動。下下之策，岩本扭動了淋浴間的門把，意料之中的鎖上了。岩本唯有強行的不斷拉動，看看有沒有辦法把鎖震得解開。這樣的動靜終於令門內的人有反應了，深澤把門打開並探出頭來。

「ひかる？！怎麼了？」深澤慌亂的神情讓岩本疑惑是不是自己做錯些甚麼，還是他跟深澤已經是陌生人。濕透的頭髮滴下一顆又一顆水珠，沿著下領的頸線滑落使岩本的視線從深澤的上目線往著那顆水珠的路徑望。肩頸白晢的肌膚灑落著一遍還沒變紫紅的胭紅色吻痕。岩本強硬的推著深澤進了淋浴間並鎖上了門。

手指撫過那片皮膚，岩本直勾勾的看向深澤雙眼：「那是甚麼？」往下掃視著那對腫透的乳頭跟腰肢間的指痕，無需深澤回答他早已清楚，他也清楚其實他沒資格有甚麼答案，因為他們只不過是炮友。深澤想要迴避對方的視線，但在容納兩人而有點狹窄的淋浴間根本無處躲藏。

「是渡辺嗎？」

深澤驚訝的看著他，沒想到他會得出這樣的結論。腦子亂得打結的深澤，完全找不到借口，但要是將錯就錯的說是渡辺，只會把事情變得更複雜。

「我猜對了嗎？」岩本把深澤的驚訝解讀成是他猜對了答案，那早上渡辺跟他說的話就是炫耀了吧。

「不......不，那不是なべ。」深澤有點疲憊的搖了搖頭，看著岩本絲毫沒有離開的意欲，他再次打開了花灑：「你能先出去嗎？有甚麼我們之後再談？」

「深澤辰哉，你知道你在做什麼嗎？你今天早上到底和誰一起？在舞蹈室幹了些甚麼？」岩本關上了花灑，抓著深澤的雙肩，把人推到牆壁上。

深澤的後背貼在冰冷的瓷磚上，身上的水份蒸發帶走了熱能，身體冷得起了雞皮疙瘩，唯一的溫暖來自那個埋在他胸膛的人。

「那到底是誰？」沒抬頭依然貼合著深澤使岩本的聲音帶點朦朧，聲帶顫動的頻率不只在空氣而更在深澤的胸腹傳播。『我該告訴他嗎？』

「那是誰重要嗎？」深澤漫不經心的用纖指撫過岩本也被浴室水氣而發潮的頭，掃順了他剛新染的墨藍色髮絲。

岩本站直了，雙手托著深澤的臉，「要是被別人發現了，Snow Man 都會完蛋，我們花費了多少努力跟心機才走到這一步，你不是最清楚的嗎？」

「重要的是這樣嗎？」深澤覺得想多了的自己有點可笑，他還以爲岩本更在意的是自己，還以爲他吃醋了。

「要是說，我很喜歡那個人而那個人也很喜歡我呢？」深澤的問題打了岩本一個措手不及。深澤認真的目光使岩本發從心底的妒忌那個人。『讓他幸福的人不是我。』

「那我們是不是該結束了？」岩本反問，卻隨之吻過深澤，另類的唇槍舌戰，招架不住的深澤被吻得腰軟得整個人掛在岩本身上，愛河裡濕透的有兩個人，想要抽身而退早已太遲了。

深澤告訴自己應該狠下心來斬斷和岩本的這段關係，

『但我真的很愛他，無論那一個他。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 岩本牌深澤味夾心餅正式上線。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 毫無作用也毫無進展的五歲兒教你做人過渡章。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有時，現實比電視劇更富戲劇性。

旁觀者清，當局者迷。  
屬於兩個人的愛情遊戲，搞不懂玩法的就只有身處其中被對方充昏頭腦的玩家。

最後回到舞蹈室的就只有岩本照，沒有人問他到底買了些甚麼回來，也沒有人問他破掉了的嘴角是怎麼回事。大家都對那兩人的關係心照不宣，只不過是沒想到真相是如此複雜。

「ふっか說他不舒服，就先回家了。今天就這樣散了吧。康二你的舞步記好了嗎？」

「還差一點兒，不過有錄好的影片，回去跟著練習就可以了，テルに放心吧！」康二笑著按摩數下了岩本的肩膊。

大家都陸續收拾東西準備回家，岩本被渡辺叫住了。

「ひかる，待會有空嗎？」雖然是詢問句，但語氣是不容拒絕的態度。

說實在，岩本對嚴肅的渡辺有點苦手。尤其是關乎Snow Man的事，飯們以為可愛糊塗的渡辺翔太，其實才是最不容易胡弄。岩本作為隊長更多時只是整合大家的意見再提出自己的看法，渡辺更像幕後的鞭策者，有甚麼不對的地方都說出來。五歲兒遠遠比肌肉大佬更可怕。

「待會還有Tarzan的雜誌拍攝，大概有一至兩小時的空檔。翔太是想要說些什麼嗎？」

「你該清楚自己做了些什麼嗎，雖然不是你一個人就能犯的錯，但那家伙溜走了，就先跟你談談你腦子是不是都充滿黃色廢料。」渡辺的言詞逐漸出走，使岩本不得先看看周圍，發現就只剩宮舘坐在舞蹈室的一角滑手機。

「我跟他沒做些什麼，就只是接了個吻。ふっか是老患腰痛才早走的。」岩本揉了揉臉，感覺頭開始痛了。

「は？岩本照你真的把我當成五歲了吧？這般輕描淡寫為接了個吻，你有沒有想過你倆是誰？是甚麼性別？這裡是那裡？事務所這裡人多眼雜，連我都能剛好撞破你們那些破事，你也好意思說就只是接了個吻？」渡辺像把機關槍說了好大段話來質問岩本，翹起了雙手緊盯著眼前人。

岩本自知理虧，但又有點委屈跟疑惑。畢竟他跟深澤在淋浴間就真的接了個吻，而且鎖上了門。除非是有人從深澤到他進了淋浴間也一直待在那偏僻的洗手間，不然根本不會知道發生了甚麼事。

自然他也是緊張Snow Man，他知道深澤也對Snow Man的愛是願意付出所有的程度，才用團隊警醒著深澤。他的愛對深澤沒意思，從心底泛出的苦澀使岩本臉色一沉。

『翔太是看到ふっか跟那個不知名的男人吧。』

「那不是我。」岩本篤定的神情讓渡辺眯著眼審視，他思疑著到底是他自己看錯了，還是岩本想著能這樣逃脫。

今早在舞蹈室的人，深澤是確信犯。那條運動長褲在老遠也知道是他，再者他從今早就沒離開過舞蹈室。渡辺一開始覺得岩本選這間舞蹈室完全是惡趣味，但岩本這樣說，所以只是個巧合？深澤背後的那個人跟岩本身高也差不多。打量著岩本今天穿的衣服，全身黑的打扮普通得沒有記憶點。讓渡辺不禁想自己是不是真的弄錯了。

「你今早在哪，為什麼遲到了？」今早岩本的姍姍來遲是令渡辺肯定那個是他的一大要素，而且深澤明明說他會跟岩本過來。

今早？岩本不知道自己的記憶為何會有點不清晰，可能是早起的睡床氣使他對重複性的作業沒什麼印象。他大致記得自己出門和駕車回來，再有印象就是有點累的在健身房發現時間夠了跟今天想要跟大家練習。

「就在健身房鍛練忘了時間，所以那麼遲才到樂屋。」岩本如實的告訴渡辺，使後者懷疑自己真的弄錯了。

「所以深澤辰哉搭著你，還有另外一個人？！」渡辺瞪大了眼像岩本說的話相當不可思議。岩本感覺自己心頭快要結痂的傷口又被抓破，流淌的鮮血見證說破的真相，他與深澤辰哉的關係沒有想像般的美好。酸澀的滋味泛在喉頭，岩本沒能出聲回應，也不想出聲回應，就點了點頭倒坐在一旁的沙發。

『那個暗戀你好多年，看得我恨鐵不成鋼的深澤辰哉搭上他人了？』

渡辺被這樣的消息使得大腦當機，完全不能運作。他怎會想得到那個深澤辰哉竟然會跟岩本玩上了炮友的戲碼，明明看著深澤就很喜歡岩本，岩本這家伙對深澤的佔有慾從平常的眼神就呼之欲出，根本不用說出口。飯們的說的熟年夫婦，要不是作為隊友知道他們甚麼都沒發生，渡辺敢說熟年的熟是生米炊成熟飯的那個熟，他們都能拖家帶兒了。這些年的時間都不夠跨過心理關口表白，真的不省心。學學我家貴族是如此令人體貼善良，該說出來的話就該好好表白。深澤辰哉到底在哪勾搭了個野男人，渡辺看不過眼兩者糾纏，決定好好觀察這兩個人的破事兒。

渡辺看著那個在沙發頹廢不已的男人，還沒開始戀愛就已像失戀的樣子。滑手機的宮舘站了起來，走近岩本面前。岩本察覺到他的動靜而抬起了頭看著宮舘，

「ひかる，有些時候更該好好說出自己的心意。」宮舘拍了拍渡辺的肩，示意他們要走了。

「有那麼容易就好。」我們都知道說破了就回不去了，連朋友都不再是，就只是仍要一起合作共事的——同事。

岩本看著並肩而行的倆人，不自覺地代入了他跟深澤。是不是有一天我們也能像那兩個人，成為各自靈魂的另一半，直至永遠。

-

深澤沒想到結束了雜誌訪談後下樓會遇見那個人。畢竟他更習慣和他一起下班，而不是他來接自己。

戴著帽子跟圍巾而看不清臉容，但那高挑的身材跟一起購置的那件長款黑色大衣，還是讓他在大街上一眼就能認出岩本照。

「你怎麼來了？」深澤不知道是那一個岩本，他並不想下班帶著一身疲倦，還要應付充滿病態獨佔慾的人，也更不想跟另一個岩本釐清他們之間的關係。

「接男朋友下班還需要理由嗎？」把人的手抓進自己外套的口袋裡，深澤抽了一下手，但被大一號的手牢牢抓穩了。暖和的口袋溫暖的不止冰冷的手，深澤沒再掙扎而是把帽子拉下了一點，免得路人從旁就能看見自己的臉，亦不想讓岩本看到他不禁提起的嘴角。

『要是時間停在這一刻，那有多好呢。』牽著手和愛人踏步於冬季的街道，是他不敢奢想的幻想，這刻卻實現了。

騙過了自己，真假就再無所謂了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再不告白就要被自己搶走對象是種甚麼體驗？


End file.
